colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Teanna Rose
:"No good deed goes unpunished, mon chou! You should have kept driving, non?" Teanna Beaumains Rose, also known as the Chop Shop Killer (as well as a variety of false names and identities), is a serial telekinetic carjacker and murderer from Montblesse, France. Character Appearance She is a youthful-faced lady with peach-coloured hair, short and wavy, with a side-parted fringe. The sclera and irises of her eyes are fully black, while the pupils are white, and she has a smaller second pair of eyes above them. Both of her arms are amputated at the shoulder. She wears a yellow top, purple high-waisted trousers, a green jacket, green boots and a wide-brimmed yellow hat. Her telekinetic hands usually fill yellow gloves to help her keep track of them, and when wearing the jacket, she fills the sleeves with the telekinetic arms. Her hat usually obscures her second pair of eyes. Personality She is very self-centered and indulgent. She loves luxurious things, like fast cars, dominance, money, showering in hot blood and letting couples pick who dies first. She can be sadistic and delights in tormenting the odd victim but is normally swift and methodical. She hates having the lower hand against an opponent, and will become increasingly aggressive to the point of tantruming and finally sulkily accepting defeat. While adopting her 'poor lost hitchhiker' or 'poor lady having car problems' facades, she is sweet, naive and even a little bit of a crybaby, in order to attract 'good samaritans' to be her victims. Skills and Abilities She has telekinetic abilities, and is capable of creating invisible hands up to 10 meters long, up to a thousand of them. She is also very wily and cunning, and knows her way around a car, a body or a black market. She can take apart a car and its driver in 10 seconds flat. History Born to a rich family, Teanna Rose was a spoilt brat given everything she wanted. She was a horrid little bully, and was kicked out of her house at the age of 18. Things went pear-shaped quickly, and when she was about to go crawling home to her parents to ask for money, she recieved the news that her parents had lost their fortune and formed a new plan out of desperation - rather than get an honest job and live poor for a year, she went down a dark path; she murdered a business partner of her parents, stole his money, and tried to hitchike out of the country. However, when she was in the stranger's car, an odd urge overwhelmed her, and her powers activated for the first time - the choice between performing dastardly deeds or succumbing to a financially-average life became apparent and her powers made it concrete by dismantling the moving car and knocking out the driver. Leaving the unconscious driver for dead, Teanna basked in her newfound power, selling the automobile parts at a nearby chop-shop mechanic. Later, moving across the continent with a series of fake names and IDs, she built a small fortune from selling stolen automobile parts, but she also began killing and dismantling the drivers, selling their body parts on the black market. She became more and more sadistic, more and more violent, and in her misadventures she lost both arms in a scuffle with the mafia. Eventually, she was caught after being spotted by UNWD NEST-Satellites, leading to a three-week manhunt and twelve-hour standoff with the UNWD. She is currently imprisoned in Sarkham Penitentiary. Trivia * Although she has up to 1000 telekinetic arms, she only has 150 pairs of gloves. * Still, 300 is a lot of gloves. * Her middle name, Beaumains, roughly translates to 'beautiful hands'. However, it is intended to be a portmanteau of 'beaucoup' and 'mains', meaning 'many hands'. The name of her hometown, Montblesse, roughly translates to 'Pain Mountain', despite Montblesse being a very nice place to live. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Kinetics